guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Item rarity
/Archive1 __TOC__ "blue" items. I think the picture of a "blue" item needs to be updated to an item that's not an upgrade, but one with particular updated bonuses. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:00, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :I dunno, 'highly salvageable' and 'precious' are also blue, or do you just want it to conform with the other pictures? --Rainith 22:11, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::Someone mentioned doing an overhaul of this page? That was about 3 months ago... Anyway, I think the item for the blue example should be a weapon and not an upgrade to conform with the other items. 132.203.83.38 22:54, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::I don't see a pressing reason to change it to a weapon; I do think that newer pics should be taken with the new UI. It doesn't matter what type of item it is so long as it has the right color. - [[User:Savio|''Savio]] 14:26, 28 January 2007 (CST) Low Level Greens I'm confused about the recent "revert". It doesn't seem to actually have been vandalism, and seems valid (if not necessarily presented in the best light). There *are* low level green items that aren't perfect, unless my understanding is quite confused. Unique items quick reference (Factions)/Shing Jea Island seems to clearly show items that aren't "perfect". In particular, it seems very strange that the change message was "rv vandalism", since that was pretty clearly not vandalism. --JoDiamonds 16:50, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :I haven't looked closely at the Sing Jea Island greens; I knew they were not max damage, but are they also not perfect mods? I agree it likely wasn't vandalism, see here for more. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:59, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::Just looked; you're right, even the mods are not perfect. Looks like a legit edit to me now. --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:04, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :::Some of the things are perfect. Cho Wei's Axe has a perfect Furious-mod, so does Hanjuu's Bludgeoner. I think all of the attribute-bonuses are perfect (20%), some items have a 10% HSR or HCT (all), which is maxed. Pei's Blades has a perfect 15% vs hexed enemies. Of course, given that they're generally combined with imperfect other stats or just unworthy base-level equipment kind of makes it moot, unless you have some very specialized demands for weapon-switches. I believe everything else is pretty much crap - the stuff you'd vend, destroy or simply refuse to pick up. --Black Ark 17:22, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :my fault! i didn't read the edit properly. my Reckless Haste caused this, and i'll take my punnishment. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:09, 14 July 2006 (CDT) There are now non-boss green items, so the fact that the page says that greens are dropped by bosses is not really true anymore, I'm just not sure of the best way to change the wording on that. Also, under blue scrolls it says they can be bought from the Crystal Desert onwards, does anyone know where you can start buying them in Factions? That should probably be added. --Colonel Popcorn 18:18, 17 September 2006 (CDT) Gold items acquisition It seems that mobs with level 15 or higher drop gold items; purples also seem to have a bottom line (perhaps lv6?) as they are hard to obtain in Pre-Searing Ascalon. The fact that Dragon Lillies drop golds (lv16) as well as the highest level Crimson Skulls (15) do indicates that... It seems that level has something to do with the drop quality - Lavvaran 15:36, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :Lvl 15 certainly isn't the lowest - my lvl 7 N/- got a gold drop from a lvl 12 Red Yeti out in Sunqua Vale. Planeforger 02:45, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::However, his theory is obviously correct since you don't see as many gold drops in Pre-searing as you do in the Ring of Fire. --Karlos 04:15, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::: I'd assume that we need to check for lowest levels that drop purples or golds then - Lavvaran 08:04, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::: When we look at Planeforger's comment and this it seems that lv12 is the lowest level dropping gold items - Lavvaran 08:04, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I've often gotten golds from mobs in The Frost Gate (mission) area (most recently about a week ago). I'm at work so I can't check in game, but from memory those mobs are below level 12. --Rainith 11:13, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::I don't recall getting any gold items before Kryta, besides there are lv13 bosses as well as those beastmasters - Lavvaran 13:15, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Article overhaul Been meaning to do this for a while. Whoever wrote that the chance of having upgrades/modifiers and the chance for having a perfect upgrade/modifier increased with rarity was wrong. -Savio 07:15, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :According to the tables in weapon modifier and weapon upgrade the max versions of many upgrades and modifiers only drop on gold items. I'm pretty sure this wasn't always the case, but it seems to be correct for everything that's been dropped since the update immediately before the release of factions. -- Gordon Ecker 16:57, 5 October 2006 (CDT) ::It's always been that way, except for the Icy Dragon Sword. I'd love to see proof of otherwise. -Savio 17:05, 5 October 2006 (CDT) :::Sorry, I misunderstood you. I thought you were suggesting that blue, purple and gold items had the same chance of perfect mods and upgrades. -- Gordon Ecker 01:06, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :I am missing your point Savio, please elaborate. --Karlos 08:36, 8 October 2006 (CDT) ::Originally the article stated that golds have a higher chance than purples and blues of having perfect mods and upgrades, which is wrong because perfect mods and upgrades ''only appear on golds. Gordon took my statement above to mean that the probability of getting perfect mods/upgrades was the same on all colors, and I thought he was disagreeing with what I'd written. It's just a case of misunderstanding all around. -Savio 01:48, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::More then once I've seen a purple item with a perfect upgrade. mainly +5 armor or energy. don't have a pic thou. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:03, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Hah... I overlooked Defense mods and the Armor +4-5 (when Health is over 50% and similar), which happens because they have only two possible values: +4 or +5. Energy +5 won't occur on purples, though, because they have five possible values: +1, +2, +3, +4, or +5. -Savio 03:26, 9 October 2006 (CDT) Green sale value Do all greens have the same sale value? All the ones I own say they sell for 35g, but I don't know if this is universal. Hashmir 14:42, 10 January 2007 (CST) :I checked eight or so greens, both max and non-max (Shing Jea Island, to be specific), and all showed up as 35 when I took them to merchants. I'm going to add that to the article; feel free to revert or otherwise change if someone proves otherwise. Hashmir 14:44, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::Yes they are a static 35g, unless you use an ID kit. A price is then displayed. This price seems to be random, but you won't get much more added onto the 35g. If you are wanting to get rid of them, don't want to spam the trade channel, and still get some decent money, either post your item(s) on Ventari's Sell forum on Guru or find a player buying unwanted greens. — Gares 14:52, 10 January 2007 (CST) More modern examples? Some of the pictures are pretty old (the gold one, for instance, still has a 12% mod on it). Any plans to "modernize" the examples, or are we going with the "don't fix things that aren't broken" philosophy here? ~Seef II 01:05, 30 January 2007 (CST) "Low level" golds Is the rarity within gold itself fixed or variable? For example, if I get an Istan drop of a gold bow that is req 4 with 12-17 dmg, and a Realm of Torment drop of a gold bow with req 10 and max dmg, do they both have the same chance of having a health +30 mod (compared to health +28)? -- Peej 12:45, 12 June 2007 (CDT) RED?! What does "Red" there? -- (talk) :Um ok im not exaclty sure on what your asking, but red items are PvP rewards.--Patch 16:41, 11 July 2007 (CDT) ::That's all i wanted to know -- (talk) Tomoko 14:03, 21 July 2007 (CDT) gold drops just wanted to know, do golds have different drop rates for different creatures or is t just based on level? "Contain at least one modifier or upgrade." This quote is taken from the section talking about purple items, just thought I would mention that it is not true, just got a Purple Wooden Buckler dropped for me while doing the Flame Templer Corridor Mission, not a big deal but it is completely unmodded not even an inherent mod. So yeah just thought I would let you guys no that this time it was a purple wooden buckler next time it could be your Gold Eternal Blade... Monk Texas Ranger 03:47, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :Screenshot? 03:48, 21 June 2008 (UTC) Funny, I got this from a Special Ops mission also...Special Ops: Grendich Courthouse. I can show anyone in-game too. (T/ ) 03:11, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :I know I've gotten a purp without mods before, I think it was a focus or something. Was not a Special Ops mission, have never done one --Gimmethegepgun 03:26, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::I've never seen one that dropped modless, only ones that had a mod that was salvaged of later. But hey, anything can happen, so I guess the game bugs out every once in a while. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:44, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hmmm, interesting. Cress Arvein 03:56, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Perf furious sword mods Ive recently got two blue drop swords with perf furious mods, in fact both blue sword were EXACTLY the same, same skin, same req, same dmg and both also had +25 hp on them, both were in Prop, ice imp cave on an ids farm, and the other from Sorrow's Furnace. Anyone else had this happen? :Furious mods are easy to get perfects on, they can happen at any rarity --Gimmethegepgun 19:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Does the level of the foe your facing matter? I assume that the higher the level of your foe, the better the quality of common drops. For instance, it might improve your chance of getting a max common item with a low(9) requirement. I know this is true in a general sense, but is there a ceiling for this? Can anyone confirm or dismiss this notion? 15:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Requirements are independant of quality, to my knowledge. They vary according to the given stat value. A +12 energy mod on a focus can spawn with reqs 8 through 13, regardless of monster. The +energy mod does depend on the monster, but I think it caps out at lv20 (might be higher, but unlikely if you ask me). --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Purple Staff Is it normal that a purple staff can have 20% HSR? Cause i got one a while back, too bad it isn't 100% perfect or it would be worth a lot more... http://img832.imageshack.us/img832/5589/tendrilstaff.png Bright Star Shine 15:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :That HSR is inherent to all staves, with a range of 10...20% that scales along with the energy bonus (+3...10) and damage (2-4...11-22) depending on the level of the creature that dropped it (not the item rarity, that only applies to prefix/suffix upgrades and inscriptions). On your staff there, all of them are at max except for damage, which is only 1 point off. No, it wouldn't be worth anything even if it were perfect. —Dr Ishmael 16:09, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :: There's no inherent value in max grapes; in fact, it's harder to sell a purple item with identical stats/skin to a gold or green. (o/c, if your grape is found in pre, then yes, it's worth something). :: I don't believe that the energy/HSR bonus depend solely on the level of the creature that dropped them as I'm 99% certain that in HM, I still get non-max grapes. (Although maybe you mean that the range is e.g. 18-20% for grapes dropped by higher level creatures and chests.) —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 16:43, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's exactly what I mean. There's still a bit of randomness involved, but you can be sure that you'll never see an Energy +3 staff drop from a L20 foe. Same principle as the blue/purple/gold ranges for Weapon_upgrades. —Dr Ishmael 16:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC)